User talk:36ophiuchi
Welcome Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! – Morder 02:04, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Federation history PNA Hi, you just changed the PNA message on Federation history from pna-cite to pna. Could you please bring up something specific on the article's talk page in that case? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 18:31, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Featured Articles Hi there! I noticed you nominated two articles for FA status...Promenade and Klingon history? Just to let you know that you can only nominate one article at a time. The first nomination should be resolved before you nominate another article. Thanks. TrekFan 19:35, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Indeed. I removed Klingon history for now because it was nominated after Promenade. Seeing you just recently expanded Klingon history, it's probably better anyway to let it rest for a week to ensure no issues arise. – Cleanse 23:39, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, no problem. --36ophiuchi 11:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) MACO's and Starfleet Could you provide a reference for the MACO's becoming a part of Starfleet in reguards to you re-adding the picture on Starfleet insignia? From the information on their page, the MACOs never did. This is the entry under 2161: :Ambush of kidnappers on Rigel X ( ), just prior to the formal treaty signing that created the United Federation of Planets In the "MACOs after 2161" section, there is speculation, but not proof. Also, in the Starfleet insignia page, there is no reference to the MACOs, other than the picture in question. Thanks!! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 14:49, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::The MACO's merger with Starfleet is referenced on a computer display in (the chronological data viewed by Archer). Actually the displayed text is simply an amended copy of the Star Trek Chronology. Nevertheless, its on-screen appearance makes it canon. --36ophiuchi 14:56, 1 August 2008 (UTC) That's cool. I just never heard about them being absorbed into Starfleet. Since you know exactly the circumstances, would it be possilbe for you to make some kind of note reguarding that on the MACO's page? Thanks for the reference. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 15:22, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::You mean this screen? There's no reference to the MACOs on it...– Cleanse 00:12, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Hm, you're right. The MACO's merger with Starfleet and the Andorian Imperial Guard etc. in 2161, as well as the presumed establishment of Starfleet Academy that same year are non-canon assumptions that made it to somewhat of a pseudo-canon status on MA. We should clarify this, wherever we stumble upon such a claim. --36ophiuchi 10:43, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Dark Frontier Nomination Hi there. I noticed you nominated the Klingon history article for FA. I was wondering if you would mind taking a look at the article that I nominated? Thanks. -- TrekFan 02:18, 14 August 2008 (UTC) PNA-incomplete Hi there, 36ophiuchi. When adding PNA-incomplete tags to a page, it's good practice to indicate on the talk page why you believe the page/section is incomplete. This will help other archivists remedy the problem. For example, the 24th century section of Romulan history seems to cover the major points, so I (and I'm sure others) would like to know how you think the section can be improved. Thanks. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:42, August 5, 2011 (UTC) File names Please use spaces in file names between words, as the software doesn't have a problem with them and they are easier to read. Thanks. - 12:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) "Inter Arma..." FA Nomination Hello 360, I was hoping you might be able to spare a few minutes to read through and perhaps consider voting for it as an FA? Regardless, any comments you may have on the article would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your vote and nice comments. :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 15:51, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Disambiguations Please make use of the disambiguation templates located here. Thanks. - 22:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Location articles Thank you for the comment you left on my talk page. Though I feel that I would like to help you in rewriting those pages, I am not sure where to draw the line, and I feel that I am throwing a grenade every time I work on those pages. I know of one person, and I agree with him, who had expressed that I have ruined those pages. I had to take a sabbatical from this wiki when I became aware of the havoc I was creating. I suggest that you contact Pseudohuman and work with him to fix these pages.Throwback (talk) 23:36, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Images from remastered Trek When uploading these, please ensure that you include the appropriate "remastered image" template on the page. This gives a proper indication that the image is from the remastered version as opposed to the "classic" versions. If there is a corresponding image from the original that is different, then check out the template in its place. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 18:45, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Ok thanks for the info! Wasn't aware of that, should have done some checking in advance. --36ophiuchi (talk) 18:47, January 16, 2013 (UTC) We've done our best to "automate" as much as possible for this stuff when it comes to categorization (etc) so as to make it easier and simpler to maintain things behind the scenes or to find things that we need. It means a bit of a bigger learning curve up front, but it's definitely worthwhile in the longer run. Aside, please make sure that you add proper categories to images too, ones that suit the material they contain. Thanks again! -- sulfur (talk) 18:50, January 16, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah just realized you adding categories, too^^ Shame on me :-| --36ophiuchi (talk) 18:53, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Note. Update. Please use or instead. -- sulfur (talk) 10:22, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Linking to episodes Please remember to episodes and films when adding references to articles. All of these should use the specific templates for ease of maintenance. Thanks! -- sulfur (talk) 14:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :The specific reason why I've used "Episode title" instead of was that I did not want to repeat the "DS9". But thanks anyways for the reminder :) --36ophiuchi (talk) 14:36, January 23, 2013 (UTC) In that case, use the template, such as . All carefully designed for such uses. Also, note that all episode pages are found at "Episode Title (episode)" (by design). -- sulfur (talk) 15:35, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :I see. Thanks for the advice! --36ophiuchi (talk) 16:05, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Wolf system For the record, the Wolf system (Wolf 359) was mentioned in Star Trek. Here is the script and the transcription http://www.chakoteya.net/nextgen/175.htm.Throwback (talk) 05:14, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for bringing this to my attention! However, the inclusion of references are all the more important in such cases! Please make sure to do so in the future. We had a lot of non-canon "XY system" articles and mentions on Memory Alpha, which is why I reacted so decisively. Sorry for that. --36ophiuchi (talk) 12:10, January 26, 2013 (UTC) TNG Blu-ray image sizes Hi there - when you're uploading images from the TNG Blu-rays (like File:Betazed remastered.jpg), could you please leave them at their original resolution? The Blu-rays have video sized at approximately 1440 x 1080px; stretching them to a large size like 1600 x 1200 will degrade the image quality of the HD screencaps. While it's fine to crop images where necessary to highlight the specific area of an image (for a certain prop, etc.), enlarging them is unnecessary and should be avoided where possible. Thanks! - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 18:24, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Renaming pages Please remember to follow the guideline for renaming pages the next time you want to move something like Klingon-Romulan relations. - 03:55, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Disambiguating on pages A couple of things for these, please use rather than free text, and secondly, please put this template below the sidebar/etc for formatting purposes. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 19:39, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Gamma Arigulon On Federation-Klingon border‎, you first added Gamma Arigulon system to the list of systems near the border, but then added it to the "Uncertain" list. However, the system article still claims that the system is near the border. If you have additional information, could you please edit that article as well (and, preferably, add a talk page item about that change) - or else revert your latest change to the list so that the two pages agree again? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 11:54, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Response to what you wrote I have sent a message to 31dot asking for his opinion on whether or not I am causing damage to the wiki. I am waiting for his response.Throwback (talk) 16:08, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Fragmentation If I cause a thing to fragment, people will say, "He damaged the thing."Throwback (talk) 01:48, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Earth-Romulan War participants I've noticed an edit by you that confuses me on one of the pages on my watchlist: on Earth-Romulan War, you've removed the Andorians, Tellarites and vulcans as assisting Earth in the opening paragraph. In the edit summary you say "see later remark on battle of cheron". But later remarks on the battle do mention those particiants. So, what's the logic? -- Capricorn (talk) 04:29, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry if my remark was imprecise. What I meant was the fact, that there is only one single canon source mentioning the Andorians/Tellarites/Vulcans assisting Earth against the Romulans: The computer screen seen in "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II", which mentions that those four races defeated the Romulans at the Battle of Cheron at the very end of the war (see background info on the respective article as well as on Earth-Romulan War). So there is no canon info on when those other powers entered the war (maybe they just joined in for the final blow?), so describing the war as a conflict between the Romulans and Earth/Vulcan/Andoria/Tellar in the opening paragraph might be a bit misleading. --36ophiuchi (talk) 12:07, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm, ok. Me personally I would say that it was ok because all the paragraph said was that they "assisted" Earth, which is true. But I suppose it comes down to a matter of opinion, to what extent that it is really important enough to be in the opening paragraph. So it's fine by me. I was just worried that there might have been some kind of error or misunderstanding behind the edit. -- Capricorn (talk) 13:17, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :I slightly expanded the opening paragaph. One single sentence was a bit short anyways. --36ophiuchi (talk) 17:57, February 29, 2016 (UTC)